A GeCe OneShot
by once.upon.a.fantasy
Summary: I couldn't think of a title, sorry. Alternate ending to Age It up, aka the episode where Ty makes Gunther cool.
1. Story!

**Age It Up Alternate Ending**

**A GeCe One-Shot**

Couldn't think of a title, sorry. Leave some ideas in the comments, if you'd like!

**Gunther's POV  
**"Since vhen did I become 'everybody'?" My sister walked off without waiting for an answer. The words stung slightly, but I brushed it off. After all, I had a date with a cheerleader today.

* * *

**CeCe's POV  
**Finally, the school day had come to an end. I settled down on the couch and picked up a magazine, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door and Flynn's annoying voice ringing through the house, "I'll get it, mom!" he went to the door and swung it open, "Oh, hey, Tinka."

I dropped my magazine and looked to the left. Sure enough, the bedazzeled blonde was standing there, dabbing her eyes with a hankercheif. "Tinka?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Tinka explained the long, drawn-out story of how Ty made Gunther "cool", and how he had ditched her and Ty because of his date with Danielle.

I decided I'd take a stand. It's not like I cared or anything, Tinka would be sobbing at my house every waking moment. "It's alright, Tinka," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll solve your problem."

After a billion thank-yous, a hug, and a promise to have enough goats to last me a lifetime, Tinka finally left to go cry to her cat.

* * *

**The Hessenheffer's House**

**Gunther's POV  
**"Gunther Hessenheffer, open this door!" I sighed, pulling on the jacket Ty loaned me and contemplating opening the door, "What do you want, CeCe?" I called. "I want you to use your accent! And how'd you know it was me?"

I pulled the door open and leaned against the frame, "Oh, please, I'd reconize your annoying voice anywhere." CeCe smiled at me with mock sweetness, putting her hands on her hips, "How nice. I'd love to memorize your voice, but I spend too much try trying to ignore it."

"What'd you come here for, anyways?" I asked, crossing my arms. CeCe sighed and dropped her arms to her sides, "Look, Gunther-" "It's G, not Gunther." I interrupted her.

She gave me a death glare before returning her story, which was now filled with the irritation of her voice. "Okay, look, _G_, we need to talk. Tinka was at my place earlier, all teary-eyed and stuff. You have to be Gunther again."

**CeCe's POV  
**Gunther's cool façade slipped slightly, "But... everyone likes me as G." I groaned, shaking my head in frustration, "_No one_ likes you as G! No one but Danielle and the other idiots at school."

Reverting back to G, he grinned at me, "So, do _you_ like Gunther better than G?" I opened my mouth to answer, then shut it again, not knowing what to say.

Gunther grinned seductevly at me again, "Good. Then meet me at the school around eight-thirt." With that, he shut the door, leaving me stunned. From my spot, I heard him call Danielle to raincheck their date.

* * *

**Gunther's POV  
**"Gunther?" CeCe's voice rang out, echoing slightly in the empty, dark hallway. Around the corner, I saw the faint glow of a cell phone, closely followed closely by the redhead herself.

Quickly, I moved around the corner and took her hand, sinning her slightly so her back was against the wall. Letting my moment do the rest, I placed both of my hands on either side of her, just low enough so she couldn't duck under my arms.

In her surprise, CeCe dropped her phone and placed her hands up in defense, pressing them against my chest. "Gunther!" she realized as the light of the dropped phone caught my face.

"Err, Gunther? Can you, um, move back a little?" she asked awkwardly. "It depends," I replied, "Can you answer my question from earlier?"

CeCe sighed, "I don't know. I mean, Gunther's annoying, but G just isn't you." She gave me an odd look, "Why do you want to know, anyways? We hate each other."

"_You_ hate me," I corrected, my accent kicked in, "But that never meant I hated you back." I saw CeCe's expression turn to confusion. "In fact... I kinda always liked you, bay-bee." CeCe's face turned redder than her hair as I leaned forward, kissing her.

I closed my eyes as our lips met, wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. CeCe's hands moved to her back of my neck, running her fingers through my hair.

When we finally broke the kiss, CeCe looked at me, "You know," she breathed, "I think I like Gunther better than G."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Did you love it? Did it suck? Be sure to R&R! Sorry for any mistakes, I tried. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, so, you guys know this is my first GeCe fanfic. I'm currently working on two more GeCe/Reuce/Tykna fanfics, and here's a sneak-peek of one of them! **

Truth-or-Love

A Ruece/GeCe/Tynka FanFic

A lock-in at school leads to a game of truth-or-dare, which reveals quite a bit of hidden feelings.

**Rocky's POV  
**"Rocky, I don't want to go to the lock-in!" CeCe clung to the column that attached to the front of the school. I had wrapped my arms around her legs, trying to pry her from the post.

I groaned, not letting my hold loosen. Finally, I turned my head to face my older brother, who had been waiting for the past half-hour, "Ty. hold her legs for me." I ordered.

Wanting to get it over with, he did as instructed. Once I was sure he had a good grip on her, I tickled CeCe's stomach.

When she squirmed around and dropped the column, I quickly caught her under the arms. "Ty, go, go, go!" Together, my brother and I carried her into the school building, where our sleeping bags and the others were already waiting.

Once we had set CeCe on the bench in the middle of the hallway, she crossed her arms and glared at me, "Rocks, why did you have to bring me to the stupid annual lock-in? Gunther, Tinka, Deuce, Ty, you, and me are the only ones here."

"CeCe," Tinka piped in merrily from her spot next to Gunther, "Zhe James Hugh High School Once-A-Year celebration vere zhey trap helpless kids in zhe halls for school spirit purposes is not stupid. It is merely..." she thought for a moment, "Okay, I don't even have a vord fvor zhis."

Deuce came over to sit on the bench inbetween Rocky and CeCe, "Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad. While we're here, why not play truth-or-dare?" That got people excited. The six of us gathered in a loose circle around the bench and sat down.

I announced, "Who wants to go first?" Almost instantly, five hands shot into the air. I facepalmed, "Alright, how about I choose?" I pointed at each of them in turn, "Eenie, meenie, miney, Gunther." my voice fell flat on the last word.

The Hessenheffer did a little happy-dance when he was picked, "Ty, truth or dare?" "Dare." Ty answered quickly, sounding brave.

**Ty's POV  
**A wicked grin crossed Gunther's face, making me regret my desicion, "I dare you to switch outfits with the person on your left."

"Ha!" Tinka barked a laugh, "vhat poor idiot is going to have to trade clothes vith Ty?" Slowly, I turned to my left, and saw Tinka. After a couple seconds of all five of us staring at her, she turned and noticed me, "Oh, shnitzel."

* * *

Tinka walked out of the locker room after switching clothes and struck a little pose. "Okay, Ty, your turn." I heard Rocky's voice call from the hallway. "I'm not coming out." I replied.

"I've got this." CeCe's voice was followed by her footsteps as she came into the locker room. She barely looked at me before bursting into a fit of giggles. She grabbed my arm and, with surprising strength, pulled me out into the hall.

Deuce was the first one to start laughing, "Dude, I never thought I'd see you in a skirt." "I'm not sure whether to be scarred for life or take a picture..." My sister admitted. "I'm both." CeCe replied to her friend, snapping a picture of me on her phone.

"Can I please change back now?" I pleaded, "I feel stupid." "You look stupid." Deuce said over his laughing. "Alrighty." Gunther sighed, "Go change back into your regular, boring clothes, Ty,"

**CeCe's POV  
**"My turn." I said happily, turning to the boy next to me, "Deuce, truth or dare?" "Truth." he answered slowly, a little bit of fear creeping into his voice. He obviously didn't want to do the same thing Ty did.

I thought for a minute, thinking of what I should ask him, "Ooh, I got it!. Deuce, if you had to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" It took all of half a second for him to answer, "That'd be easy. Rocky."

Deuce instantly turned beet red the moment the words left his mouth. Rocky's hands fluttered over her heart, "Aw, thank you, Deuce. That's so sweet. And creepy. But still sweet."

I waved my hands in the air, brushing away the awkward moment, "Okay, okay! Next person. Deuce's turn."

* * *

The game went on for a couple more minutes. To be frank, I was surprised no one got bored.

In the ten minutes that had gone down, Ty had been dared to do a cartwheel off the bench, Rocky had listened to five mintues of music from Gunther and Tinka's country, Deuce had spent the entire time stuffed in my locker, and Gunther admitted he has a stuffed goat collection.

"Who's turn is it now?" Tinka called from inside the locker. "Ty's." I replied, "Oh, by the way you can come out of there now." With a sigh of relief, she pushed open the locker door and sat down in between Ty and Gunther.

"CeCe," Ty said as I grabbed a water bottle, "Truth or dare?" I thought about my answer, contemplating what sort of payback Ty would get for the picture, "Dare..." I said with a hint of uncertainty.

**Gunther's POV  
**Ty grinned, rubbing his hands together deviously, "And here comes my revenge." I sighed impatiently, "Get on vith it, nonsparkles." He shot me a glare, then turned back to CeCe

"I dare you to kiss Gunther." Both Deuce and Tinka dodged backwards as CeCe did a spit take. "_What?_" she shrieked.

I shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Okay." The redhead whipped around to look at me with a horrified expression, "How can you just say 'okay'?" she exclaimed, "We can't stand each other!"

"C'mon, CeCe." Rocky said with a smile, leaning forward to look past Deuce at her friend, "Just do it." For a second, I thought CeCe was about to lash out at Rocky, but instead she grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me towards her.

Instinctively, I put my arm around her waist and closed my eyes as our lips met. To my surprise-and probably also her's-CeCe seemed to melt under the kiss, but kept a firm hold on my collar. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck, pulling us a bit closer and deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like hours, the two of us finally broke apart. The first thing that broke the silence was Rocky, giggling, "CeCe, you're blushing." "Gunther is, too." Deuce commented.

We glanced at each other, realizing they were right; CeCe's face was a brighter red than her hair and I could feel my cheeks burning. Quickly, she scooted back, nearly running into Rocky.


End file.
